The Morning Star
by XxTheMorningStarxX
Summary: I do not own the TMI characters all rights go to Cassandra Clare. Clary has just found out some shocking life changing news. But issues with Jace complicates everything. Clary rethink her life and make many overwhelming decision. Let me know what you think. I've getting writers block. Some other ideas would be nice. comment and message anks
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Clary's POV

As I walk down a crowded street I begin to slowly get slip into anxious daze. As Reality was slowly seeping in. With every step I took that brought me closer to the Institute brought an unsettling feeling in my stomach. Nausea was overwhelming me at this moment. As I near the Institute, I see a man and little girl walking towards me. She had tiny blonde curls, golden even. She had to be as least four. She was pale with blue eyes, Like Alec's. She reminded me of a porcelain doll. By this point they are practically passing me by when I hear the little girl tell her dad, "I love you,daddy." He looks down at her and says "I love you too, princess." Seeing this act of love between a child and father had finally let everything that I've been worried about melt away. All of the nervousness that I felt from the moment I left the clinic was gone. I felt happy; I couldn't run from this and neither could Jace. As I arrived to the Institute I suddenly felt excited. I wanted to run upstairs and tell Jace the good news. That I was pregnant.

Jace's POV

I awoke with my head throbbing. the morning sun blaring in my face not aware of were I am I notice I'm my room. I then realize its morning and I'm hungover from the party at Magnus' the night before.I also noticed I was naked. I decide to go back to bed. Still unaware of my surroundings I feel someone else is in my bed . Before looking over to find Clary next to me. Someone slams my door open, and walks in and said " Jace I need to tell you something..." I sit up in my bed to see the person who entered my room was Clary. My eyes widened, completely awake I saw that I was naked in bed with a faerie girl with golden skin. I look over to Clary to see the smile she had when she walked in fade and tears began to fall. As I quickly got up and put pants on " Clary I can explain everything" sobbing she yells " don't bother!" And ran out of the room. Putting a shirt on I yell after her " Clary please wait" . The faerie girl was still naked and in my bed. I looked at her and said " get your clothes on and leave." And ran out to follow Clary.

Isabelle's POV

Awoken by the sound of running and yelling coming from the hallway. Very grumpy. I decided to go yell at the idiot that's making the noise. Half way to the door I hear Jace yelling. " Clary, come back we need to talk!" I open the door to find Clary crying running past me and not far behind her was Jace still calling after her."Clary, please stop running." As she turned the corner headed for the elevator. Jace stopped to catch his breath. While the echo in hallway sounded like Clary made it to the elevator and was half way down. Jace heard it too. "damn it". Taken by surprise I look at Jace " what happened?" About to explain himself when we hear the sound of heels coming toward us. And a faerie girl turned the corner was walking toward us. She had glittery golden skin, curly blonde hair and grey eyes. I immediately recognized her from Magnus' party last night. She attempted to avoid eye contact with us. I could feel my blood boil with anger. I turned to look at Jace looking at her with anger and regret. I look back at the girl her hair was a mess but still presentable her clothes were wrinkled as she found in a ball on the floor and put it on. When she was already gone I turned to Jace and *smack* slapped him. In pain Jace shouted "Isabelle!" "How could you do that to Clary!" "It was an accident..." I cut him off before he could finish" An accident! How is sleeping with a faerie an accident." He looked at me with such regret and sorrow. As I continued to yell at him. " Clary has given you everything. And this is how you respond. She will never forgive u for this. And neither will I." It seemed as if my words cut him. He looked hopeless "Isabelle, please help me find her." Still mad i agree to help" but I'm not doing it for you. I'll do it for Clary."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Clary's POV

I noticed Jace stopped following me so I stopped running. The image of Jace in bed with a faerie burned in to my mind. I felt as if I were shattering into a billion pieces. A pain in my chest was settling in. My eyes began to well up. All that crossed my mind was what will I do. How could I raise this baby by myself. I was almost home when I ran into Simon. I didn't want him to see him because he'd know their is something wrong. But it was inevitable. Simon took one look at me and said" Clary, why are you crying?" I couldn't even speak all I could do was cry. " lets go inside. I'll make u coffee and we'll talk about it." I nodded my head and headed into my house.

Simon's POV

I'm still processing everything that Clary just told me. All I could think of to say is " Clary, what are you going to do?" She sighs " I don't know what to do." Just then my phone rang," it's Isabelle," Clary straightened up in her seat " don't tell her I'm with you." I nodded and answered my phone. " Hello," "Simon, have u seen Clary anywhere? " I signal to Clary that Isabelle is looking for her. While I responded" um.. No..i went to her house and she's not there. Why is something wrong." Isabelle briefly explained the event of this morning. And asked if I could help find Clary. " if I find her I'll let you know." Clary had a disappointed look on her face. Isabelle responded lovingly " thanks, love see you later" and with that she hung up. I slumped into the couch and rubbed my hand over my face. " I'm sorry I made you lie for me. I know how important Isabelle is you. And I don't want to come between that." I looked at her with all seriousness, " Isabelle is important to me. But she knows how important you are to me. And she will understand my lie."

Jace's POV

" Simon hasn't seen her. He said that she's not home either." frustrated and disappointed i say " Where could she be?" Isabelle suggests, "lets just call Alec and go about the city and see if find her ." This was the only good idea we had. Isabelle walked off to call alec. I couldn't get the image of Clary's face out of my mind. Tears streaming down her face. I have to try to make things right. But how could I. what if Isabelle is right Clary will never forgive me. I've broken her heart. That's something you can never forgive.


End file.
